


Chicken Pox

by deanandcheeseburrito



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandcheeseburrito/pseuds/deanandcheeseburrito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean receives a call from a very sick Cas and goes to nurse him back to health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken Pox

**Author's Note:**

> I was having major writer's block and then this happened. My first attempt at porn. I don't even know what to do with this. Sorry.

Dean was worried.

He hadn't heard from Castiel in three days. He and Cas were usually joined at the hip (although Dean would never admit to using that phrase), going to classes, hanging out to study or play videogames at each other's dorms, occasionally going to parties on weekends; doing all the stuff kids normally did while in college. But Dean hadn't heard a peep from Cas since Tuesday, and he was getting worried that something had happened to Cas. Like maybe he'd fallen down the stairs and was in the hospital, or maybe his crazy ass family had kidnapped him and was holding him hostage. Okay, so maybe Dean's imagination was running away with him, but can you blame him? His best friend was MIA and he'd been so busy with schoolwork that he hadn't had time to properly check on him.

So when his phone rang late Friday evening and the caller ID read "Cas", Dean felt simultaneously relieved and nervous as fumbled hurriedly to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

Instead of words, he was greeted with the muffled sound of a dry cough and a soft groan.

Dean sat bolt upright, "Cas? Castiel are you there?"

He listened intently to the sound of shifting blankets. If anything happened to Cas he would never forgive himself. He hadn’t even told him how he-

"Hello Dean." Dean heaved a sigh of relief when he heard Castiel’s voice. His heart rate returned to normal.

He leaned back in his chair and set his engineering textbook aside. "Cas, man I cannot tell you how good it is to hear your voice. Where the hell have you been?"

"In bed, mostly. Occasionally I'll get up to go to the bathroom, but-"

"Wait, Cas," Dean broke in with a trepidant tone, "Are you sick?"

"Yes I believe I've contracted chickenpox,"

Dean was already up and putting on his coat. "Give me two minutes. I'll be right there. Don't move."

***

Three minutes later, Dean was quietly pushing open the door of Castiel's apartment and walking over to Castiel’s bedroom.

"Cas? You in here?"

"Rmgrmfhergfl," came the response from a massive pile of blankets and pillows heaped on Castiel's bed.

Dean gingerly sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hand on his friend's forehead when it popped up out from under the blankets. He was burning up. Not to mention the few red spots on his cheeks and chin which confirmed the diagnosis of chickenpox.

"Cas why didn't you tell me? You need someone to take care of you."

Cas sniffled and looked away, "I didn't want you to worry."

Dean gently combed his fingers through Castiel’s hair, pushing it back from his heated forehead. Cas murmured and pushed his head into Dean’s hand like a cat. Dean pressed his lips together to keep himself from saying or doing something stupid, like leaning down and pressing a kiss to Castiel’s forehead.

"Yeah, and not talking to me for three days, then calling me to say you've been bedridden this whole time was the way to do that," Dean joked, but Cas merely groaned and turned onto his side.

"Dean I'm so ITCHY you have to make it stop!" he whined pitifully, reaching up to scratch at a spot on his shoulder.

Dean caught his hand and rubbed his back soothingly, the way he remembered his mother doing back when he'd had chicken pox in second grade.

"I can't make it stop itching, but I can stick you in an oatmeal bath. It’ll help."

Cas' tousled head appeared from under the duvet again, "Oatmeal?" he asked suspiciously

 Dean had to physically stop himself from cupping Castiel's face and kissing him. He just looked so pliant and touchable when he was sick. His skin was flushed and his eyes were bright from the fever.

"Yeah buddy," Dean voice was slightly hoarse, "oatmeal. It works, I swear. I remember my mom giving me oatmeal baths when I had chickenpox."

Cas still looked dubious, but agreed to try it nonetheless.

***

"How's it going in there?" Dean called from the kitchen where he was fixing Cas a bowl of soup for dinner.

"Alright," Cas replied from the bathroom, his voice echoing slightly, "This is a very strange sensation, Dean. Are you sure this is a medically approved treatment?"

"Yeah," Dean snorted, rolling his eyes, "I promise it'll help you feel better. Now hurry up or this soup is going to get cold."

He heard the sound of sloshing water, "AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SCRATCHING THOSE SPOTS."

Silence from the bathroom.

"I wasn't."

"Yeah sure you weren't," Dean muttered fondly to himself.

Castiel emerged from the bathroom wrapped in an oversized fluffy bathrobe that kept slipping off his shoulders. His hair had curled slightly at the ends from the steamy heat of the bathroom.

Dean swallowed thickly, trying not to look at the creamy skin of Castiel’s chest. _So not appropriate,_ he chided himself, _the dude’s sick. Now’s not the time to hit on him._

“Hey,” he said, turning quickly back to the tray of soup and tea and crackers he was holding. “I made you some dinner.”

Castiel frowned, “Is it that late already?”

“Yeah. You must have slept most of the day. I’ll take you to the university clinic tomorrow so we can get you some antibiotics.”

“No,” Cas’ frown deepened, “I mean, you usually go out on Friday nights, but now you’re stuck here taking care of me.” His shoulders slumped adorably and Dean felt his chest contract with an onslaught of affection.

“Dude, it’s fine. I’d rather be making sure you’re okay than out getting drunk anyway.”

_I’d rather be doing anything with you than be anywhere else,_ he doesn’t say.

Castiel was still pouting slightly, so Dean walked over to him carrying the tray, and pushed him gently towards his bedroom.

“Back to bed with you. You’re going to eat dinner and then go back to sleep. Resting is the best thing you can do right now.”

Castiel walked back to his room and flopped down into bed, reaching up to scratch a spot on his neck.

“Ah ah ah,” Dean scolded, “No scratching. That’s actually rule number one. No scratching, then get rest.”

Castiel sighed loudly and looked back at Dean, “Who knew you’d be so bossy in the bedroom?” he said petulantly.

Dean couldn’t help the blush that crept up his neck at these words. _Don’t even go down that road, I’ll show you how bossy I can be in bed,_ he thought before he could stop himself.

“Alright smart ass, just get in bed and you can have dinner.”

***

Cas was getting ready to go back to sleep when Dean reentered the room a while later. He was kneeling in bed, gathering the half dozen blankets around him, creating a sort of nest to sleep in.

“What are you, Big Bird?” Dean joked, pulling Cas’ desk chair over next to the bed and sitting in it.

“I just want to be comfortable, that’s all,” Cas replied prissily. “Now are you going to be helpful and sing me a lullaby or are you going to fuck off and let me rest?”

He was obviously joking, Dean _knew_ he was joking, but still, before he could stop himself, he starting humming. He hummed ‘Hey Jude’ just like his mother used to sing to him when he was sick. He hummed softly, almost too softly to be heard, but Castiel definitely heard because he froze in place and looked at Dean like he’d never seen him before. After a few moments pause, he lay down and pulled the duvet up to his chin. Dean moved to sit on the edge of the bed, trying not to break the spell his humming seemed to have cast in the room. He sat close to Castiel, closer than was probably wise, but he just couldn’t help himself.

Dean leaned over Castiel and pushed his hair back from his forehead, humming all the while. Castiel smiled softly, took hold of Dean’s wrist, and pulled it down to his mouth so he could press his lips to the smooth, vulnerable skin there. Dean knew Cas could feel his pulse racing, but couldn’t spare a thought to be embarrassed about it because _Cas was touching him_. Cas was holding his hand tenderly, as if it was something precious; something to cherish. Dean felt his breath hitch, and before he could stop himself, he was leaning down and pressing his lips to Castiel’s in a gentle kiss.

Castiel reciprocated immediately with a soft moan, moving his lips over Dean’s, gently sucking Dean’s bottom lip between his, leaning up to get a better angle. He fisted his hands in the lapels of Dean’s jacket and pulled him closer. Cas kissed frantically, desperately, like he’d been stranded in the desert for weeks and Dean’s mouth was an oasis of cool water. And Dean? Well. Dean wasn’t going to let this opportunity pass. He pushed Castiel onto his back and moved over his body, pressing Castiel into the mattress as he kissed him. This seemed to go over well with Castiel because he hooked his legs around Dean’s waist and pulled him even closer, still sucking and nibbling at Dean’s lips in a way that made him feel lightheaded.

Kissing Castiel was transcendent. And Dean didn’t even care that he was using such a gay word to describe the experience. Because Cas was doing fucking _amazing_  things with his tongue, licking into Dean’s mouth and brushing his tongue over his teeth and the roof of his mouth. Dean moaned into the kiss and began working his hips in tiny circles, causing Cas to gasp for air like a drowning man and buck his own hips up to feel the friction.

Dean grinned and looked down at Cas. He was a sight to behold, with his tousled hair, swollen lips, and a flush that spread over his cheeks and down his neck. His head was thrown back in ecstasy and he was moaning like a porn star as Dean kept grinding down into his lap.

He gripped Dean’s forearms tightly. “Dean, Dean please,” he managed to say, his voice raspy, “tell me this isn’t a one-time thing. Tell me you want this.”

Dean’s hips abruptly stopped moving as he considered Cas’ words.

“Cas look at me,” he said, and Cas complied, blinking up at him with eyes so blue and bright they made Dean’s heart skip a beat. “This isn’t a one-time thing. I’ve wanted to do this for years.”

“Oh,” Cas murmured, so quietly Dean nearly didn’t hear him. A crease appeared between his eyebrows, which Dean just _had_ to lean down and kiss.

Cas was quiet for so long that Dean was almost about to start freaking out and worrying that Castiel didn’t want this, that he would push Dean away and never speak to him again, but then Castiel smiled up at him beatifically and said, “Well what are you waiting for? Take me, Dean Winchester.”

Dean didn’t need telling twice. He reached down and shoved Castiel’s pajama pants down to mid-thigh and grasped his cock gently. Castiel whimpered quietly and reached up to pull Dean’s mouth back down to his. Dean kissed him roughly and began jacking his cock in smooth, long strokes that had Cas writhing on the bed like a man possessed.

This continued for some minutes, both kissing frenetically while Dean jacked Castiel off slowly and deliberately. Soon though, Dean wanted more. He wanted to taste Castiel, _all_ of Castiel. He wanted to crawl inside Cas’ bones and live there forever, he wanted to consume Castiel the way he felt Cas consuming him, with warmth and flames and burning love. Dean reluctantly pulled away from Cas’ mouth, causing Cas to whine impatiently and attempt to pull him back up. But Dean dodged his hands and slid down the bed until his face was level with Castiel’s groin.

“Oh god,” Cas choked out as he realized what was about to happen. And then Dean’s mouth was on his cock, swallowing him down enthusiastically, and peering up at Castiel through his thick lashes. Which meant he got to see Castiel throw his head back in pleasure and reach down to tangle his fingers in Dean’s short hair.

_Holy fuck,_ Dean thought, _I’m blowing my best friend._

But there was no time to reflect on this because Cas was thrusting gently into the tight, wet heat of Dean’s mouth and Dean needed to get with the fucking program. He licked his way down and tightened his lips around the shaft before pulling slowly back up to suckle at the head. He flicked his tongue around the base of the crown, and Castiel _went wild._ He thrashed around on the bed so forcefully that Dean had to throw an arm across his hips to keep Castiel from choking him.

He pulled off and looked up at Castiel, “Easy, Cas. Easy.” But Castiel was too far gone to hear him. His chest was rising and falling rapidly and he had covered his eyes with his forearm and was whimpering slightly.

“Hey,” Dean whispered while rubbing small, soothing circles onto Cas’ hips.

Cas moved his arm and peered down at Dean.

“What?” he rasped.

“It’s okay. I’m going to take care of you,” Dean replied with a fond smile before ducking down and taking Castiel’s cock between his lips once more. He was determined to finish off Cas quickly. The guy was sick after all, it was hardly fair to draw it out so long as to make it painful. With this in mind, Dean wrapped his hand around the base of Castiel’s cock and went back to work on the head, moving his hand up and down the shaft in smooth, quick motions.

After just a few strokes, Cas was crying out and coming in Dean’s mouth, hips pistoning upward erratically. Dean stroked him through the aftershocks and gently tucked him back into his pajama pants before crawling back up the bed and laying down next to Cas.

He snuggled in closer, nudging Cas’ arm out of the way so he could rest his head on Castiel’s chest. Cas wrapped an arm around him, drawing him even closer into the warmth of his fevered body.

“Why did you have to start this when I’m sick?” he asked abjectly, “I’m too tired to reciprocate” he reached down to Dean’s groin and halfheartedly rubbed at his erection through his jeans.

Dean smiled and took Castiel’s hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. “There’ll be time for that later,” Dean assured him, pressing a soft kiss to Castiel’s neck “I’m nowhere near done with you.”

Cas fell asleep moments later with a smile on his chickenpox-spotted face.


End file.
